Esmeraldas y Avellanas
by Bellanotta
Summary: Post-Avengers. (AU) Los años pasaron y Thor llevó a Jane hasta Asgard para que fuera una diosa y así, desposarla y Torunn fue el fruto de su preciado amor, pero cuando Thanos toma venganza contra Loki después de tantos años se lleva con él al dios del trueno y a la mortal que se convirtió en diosa al Valhalla, y luego de tantos años Torunn no puede ver a Loki como un tío, ya no más


_**ESMERALDAS Y AVELLANAS. (Loki x Torunn)**_

Thor había llevado a Jane hasta Asgard para que sus padres pudieran darle una oportunidad de que fuera su mujer y una diosa asgardiana.

Odín y Frigga se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad la mortal y le concedieron el placer de pertenecer al reino de los dioses.

Con las manzanas de Iddun, Jane se volvió inmortal y fue presentada como una princesa asgardiana ante todos el pueblo.

El dios del trueno y la ex astrofísica se casaron y tiempo después tuvieron a una bebé...

* * *

Thor caminaba de un lugar a otro fuera de la habitación de su amada, en dónde ella estaba dando a luz.

Estaba tan preocupado por no poder entrar a verla, pero tenía que obedecer, aunque le era un poco, muy, difícil estar bien cuando escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su esposa.

-Thor, ¿quieres dejar de caminar como animal enjaulado? me pones nervioso.-reprendió Loki a su hermano en tono molesto.

Loki se había arrepentido de todos sus cometidos anteriores y ya que los años habían pasado, luego de que él estuviera un tiempo en aquellas celdas transparentes, fue liberado y después "encerrado" en sus aposentos.

Ya no era el mismo ser con sed de venganza hacia Thor y su familia adoptiva, más seguía teniendo el carácter de siempre.

Otro grito de Jane irrumpió en el pasillo que hizo que Thor apoyara su frente en una columna de oro con los ojos cerrados y preguntándose a qué horas entraría, y que Loki cerrara sus párpados fuertemente y sintiera ganas de entrar de golpe en esa habitación, gritándole que cerrara la boca, pero aunque lo hiciera, su cuñada no se callaría. Estaba en un parto, y el dolor era terrible e insoportable.

Aún recordaba la vez en que conoció a Jane de frente, y sabía que Thor pensaba que luego no podrían llevarse bien... y así fue. Sonrió para sí mismo repasando las veces que discutía con la... ya no era mortal, ya no podía llamarla así, entonces, le dejaría Jane. Sí. Todavía recordaba las "pequeñas diferencias" entre él y Jane los primeros días de su convivencia.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido y mientras él estaba en la celda.

Después Jane, solía visitarlo en sus aposentos y por más que intentara entablar conversación con él, nunca lograba hacerlo.

Ella preguntaba algo y de buena manera, y él respondía sarcástico y con tono malicioso.

El tiempo pasó entre ellos y, a pesar de sus diferencias, aprendieron a soportarse mutuamente, cosa que Thor agradecía con el alma.

Más gritos.

El rubio pegó con su mano a la columna de oro en la que estaba apoyado, se hartó de estar esperando y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación, aún sabiendo que su madre estaba ahí con las doncellas y que tal vez lo regañaría y sacaría enojadísima del lugar.

Antes de que Thor pudiera entrar salió una de las doncellas y le avisó en voz baja que Jane ya había dado a luz.

Thor entró silenciosamente en los aposentos que compartía con ella y la apreció con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Jane sintió la presencia de alguien en las puertas, alzó su mirada y vio a Thor parado en seco admirando la escena de su esposa con su hijo, para luego darle una sonrisa de enorme felicidad y volver sus ojos hacia su pequeño entre manos.

Las doncellas terminaron de salir y Frigga le dedicó una mirada que demostraba alegría en todos los sentidos y Thor sólo pudo verla para luego asentirle.

Contempló como los dejaban solos en la habitación y se acercó a Jane con su hijo en brazos y que yacía sentada en la cama.

-Es una niña.-habló por fin Jane con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como Thor se sentaba a su lado izquierdo en la cama.

Ella lo miró fijamente y Thor no sabía qué pensar o decir.

Ahora era padre.

Acercó su mano por mero impulso hacia la pequeña que yacía envuelta en una sábana en los brazos de la mujer y la apartó poco a poco dejando al descubierto a la niña.

La observó por unos instantes.

La pequeña criatura revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre, balbuceando cosas sin sentido alguno. Abrió sus ojos y dejó ver dos joyas avellanas, como los de Jane y con apenas unos cabellos castaños en su cabecita. Ambos la contemplaron unos minutos mientras la veían alzando sus brazos,.cuando un importante detalle llegó a la mente de la mujer.

-¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre?-preguntó Jane, sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos. Él se volvió a ella y pensó unos segundos para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Torunn.-respondió.-Se llamará Torunn.-y Jane sonrió a la par de él, pues nunca imaginó que algún día tendría una familia tan especial como la que tenía ahora.

Los dos se sumergieron en una pequeña plática sobre cómo sería su pequeña niña en unos años, y no se percataron de que alguien los observaba en la puerta entreabierta.

Loki yacía apoyado en uno de los lados de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y viendo con suma atención la feliz escena.

Feliz, pensó en un suspiro.

La palabra le rebotó por la mente y se dio unos segundos para pensar en si algún día él tendría su propia felicidad, pero lo que Loki no sabía era que la pequeña hija de Thor le haría dar un cambio radical a su vida en un futuro.

* * *

Las risas sonaron en uno de los pasillos del palacio dorado y de él cruzó una niña de cabellos castaños con un pequeño vestido celeste, poseía ojos avellana y rondaba los cinco años midgardianos.

Torunn corrió, seguida de su padre, en el pasillo y de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo con burla.

En eso, Thor la alcanzó y la tomó entre sus brazos, entre risas y besos para su hija traviesa.

Padre e hija llegaron al comedor, en dónde Jane los vio con una mirada desaprobatoria, aunque Thor sabía que Jane lo hacía con falsa molestia. De todas formas, él sabía que a ella también le divertía verlos y escucharlos con sus risas y bromas.

La pequeña Torunn saludó a su abuela, abuelo, a los guerreros que eran amigos de Thor y ella los llamaba tíos, y al final a Loki, con quién también tenía un cariño especial.

Muy especial...

* * *

-¿Siempre eres así de serio?-preguntó la pequeña Torunn a Loki, quien suspiró al escuchar su chillona voz.

La ignoró y mejor se enfocó en leer el cuento para ella, pero la niña se entretenía más haciendo preguntas estúpidas o jugando con algo en la alfombra del suelo.

Sintió que ella halaba uno de sus negros cabellos y se ponía de pié, quedando apenas a la altura de su cabeza, haciendo que él bufara. Ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Torunn observó el mechón de su tío, cuidadosa y delicadamente. Viéndolo como su fuera la cosa más interesante de todos los reinos.

Loki la vio de reojo y ella volvió a sentarse, sosteniendo su mechón en manos y deslizando sus manos de forma lenta en el cabello de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Loki a su sobrina, tratando de controlar su tono de voz con ella. No quería hacerla llorar. Nunca lo había hecho, pero no quería que pasara.

-Me gusta tu cabello.-comentó la niña, siguiendo con la misma tarea en sus manos, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño confundido.

Y de un momento a otro, vio como ella bostezaba y sus movimientos en su cabeza se volvían más lentos.

Quizás había sido por todo lo que había comido en el comedor más temprano, pensó Loki. No le parecía extraño que de un momento a otro, la niña tuviera sueño.

Suspiró y la levantó del suelo, dejando ahí el libro que leía para ella.

La tomó en sus brazos y salieron de la habitación en la que Loki tenía estantes por doquier, y llenos de libros, para así, dársela a su cuñada, con la que se encontró a unos pasos del pasillo.

Jane tomó a su hija en brazos, que ahora yacía dormida profundamente y le dio las gracias silenciosamente a Loki y la llevó a sus aposentos.

Ahí, Jane la acostó en su cama y la tapó con las sábanas y abandonó el lugar para irse y encontrarse con Thor y resolver unos cuantos compromisos.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que ese mismo día, Thanos llegaría y tomaría su venganza contra Loki después de tantos años.

Esa misma tarde en la ciudad de los dioses, los chitauri destruyeron el palacio y lograron matar a Thor y Jane, dejando heridos a Frigga y Odín, junto con Loki, quienes habían tratado de proteger a la pequeña heredera al trono, y Heimdall no había podido detectar la presencia del enemigo en las tierras, y por eso se desató la guerra.

Los funerales se hicieron para todos los caídos en batalla luego de que Odín y su ejercito derrotaran a Thanos y los chitauri.

Torunn quedó a manos de los reyes, y fue entrenada por Loki a falta de Thor.

El tiempo pasó y Torunn, dejaba de ver a Loki como un tío. Ya ni siquiera le llamaba tío, y ese cariño que desde pequeña la había acompañado, se hizo aún más fuerte y ella se dio cuenta de algo muy importante e íntimo.

* * *

Los años habían pasado y Torunn ya era una mujer. Parecía que rondaba los diecinueve años midgardianos. Ella ya sabía muchas cosas para así, en unos años, tomar el trono, pues Odín, estaba a punto de dar su último suspiro.

Torunn caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de noche, con un libro en manos y todavía con las ropas que había usado desde la mañana. Ni se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse.

Llegó a una puerta, y despacio, fue abriéndola.

-¿Hola?-preguntó tímida, al pensar que había llegado en mal momento a los aposentos de Loki.

Apenas si podía ver algo, aunque las velas estaban encendidas, así que, abrió por completo la puerta, pero no entró. Sólo se quedó ahí, viendo todo.

Loki se encontraba enteramente sumido en un libro que tenía en manos, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su sobrina estaba en la puerta de sus aposentos.

Torunn esbozó una sonrisa al verlo despierto, entonces cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta quedar en el lado izquierda de él.

Levantó su vista del libro y se encontró con Torunn sonriendo a un lado de su cama, y observó que traía un libro en manos. Él alzó una ceja al verla tan tarde en sus aposentos. Cerró el libro y suspiró, para luego hablar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Torunn?-preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que es un poco tarde, pero encontré un nuevo libro y quizás podría interesarte.-respondió mientras se metía en la cama a la par de Loki.

-¿Y cuál es ese libro?

-Se llama Electra.-dijo al mismo tiempo que pasaba unas páginas.-Somos dioses, ¿no?-preguntó, y Loki asintió.-Bueno, se trata de mitología griega.-y comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía la obra en sus manos.

Loki comenzó a estudiar a su sobrina por mero impulso. Ya no era la misma niña hiperactiva que corría por los pasillos, o la niña que hacía bromas a cualquiera por el palacio. Ahora era una mujer, y eso le dolía.

¿Por qué? quizás porque Torunn algún día se casaría, tendría hijos y una hermosa familia, a la vez que reinaba desde el trono a todo el pueblo.

Y sí que era una mujer. Las mangas largas del vestido celeste, el escote en su pecho y la abertura del lado izquierdo dejando su pierna al descubierto lo comenzaron a excitar.

Torunn sintió la mirada de Loki, estudiándola, y entonces, dejó de leer. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y suspiró despacio. Tenía que decírselo en ese momento.

-Yo...-comenzó tímida.-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo, cerrando el libro y levantando su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Adelante.-habló Loki, para dejarla continuar, pero ella sólo entreabria sus labios y ninguna palabra salía de ellos. Volvió a suspirar, ésta vez más fuerte y dejó el libro en otro extremo de la cama, para así, acercarse a él aún más.

-Me he dado cuenta, en todos estos años-se detuvo. Eso sería más difícil de lo que había creído.-que yo... yo... te amo.-soltó de repente y tartamudeando un poco.

No esperó respuesta por parte de Loki y sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar verlo y escuchar de parte suya que él no sentía nada por ella, más que el amor que un tío le da a una sobrina.

Pero Loki no dijo nada.

Sólo la contempló con los ojos cerrados y él seguía sin poder articular algo.

Aunque Torunn le empezó a atraer físicamente, ahora no sabía que sentir hacia ella. ¿También amor? ¿algo más allá de eso?

-Torunn...

-Ya sé lo que dirás.-lo interrumpió, y abrió sus ojos para verlo fijamente.-Sólo quería decirte esto porque ya no soportaba tenerlo escondido, y está bien que me digas que lo nuestro no puede funcionar, porque soy tu sobrina y tu mi tío, políticamente hablando, y que sólo soy una niña y no la mujer que mereces.

Loki notó que la voz se le quebraba poco a poco al hablar, y sabía que no lloraría porque era una orgullosa en ese ámbito. Vio hacia la nada en sus aposentos por unos segundos y luego se volvió a ella, quien seguía observándolo.

Tal vez se lamentaría por eso, pero debía amarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella lo amaba, aún con todos sus defectos y sabiendo lo que él había hecho en el pasado, entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que se daría una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Con un movimiento rápido atrapó los labios vírgenes de Torunn, sabiendo así que ella tenía miles y miles de pretendientes en Asgard, pero no le importó, sólo siguió besándola.

La princesa rodeó tímidamente a Loki con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en sus negros cabellos, recordando cuánto le gustaba su cabello e intensificando el beso. Él la rodeó de la cintura, haciendo que se estremeciera ante su contacto.

Llevó su mano derecha al muslo descubierto de Torunn por un ataque de lujuria y recorrió con su palma la suave piel de la chica. Sus labios pasaron al cuello de ella, aún tocando su pierna, sacándole pequeños gemidos ante la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.

Su mano pasó a su entrepierna y Torunn se sorprendió ante su tacto.

-Loki, no...-le suplicó ella, pero él la silenció con un beso en los labios.

-Sólo déjame amarte.-dijo, y Torunn pudo notar que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

¿También ella estaba se vería así? pensó. Entonces, no cuestionó más y se dejó llevar, pasando sus manos al cabello de Loki, recordando las veces que jugaba con él.

Loki se fue deshaciendo de su vestido, bajando su cierre y dejándola en ropa interior ante sus ojos. Poco a poco fue acostándola en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, quitándole lo demás y así, dejarla desnuda.

Dejó de besarla y contempló su cuerpo unos instantes haciendo que Torunn se ruborizara. No supo por qué, pero llevó su mano hacia su rostro y lo acarició como si fuera tan frágil que al mínimo contacto podría romperse y luego, la llevó hasta su cabello, deshaciendo el moño y dejando que cayera por la cama como una cascada.

Volvió a besarla dulcemente, con Torunn acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos. Llevó sus besos a su cuello, después a sus pechos, sintiendo como ella se agitaba al experimentar nuevas sensaciones. Recorrió su abdomen con más besos y sus piernas con sus brazos, para llegar a su sexo.

Tomó las piernas de la chica y las enredó alrededor de él y comenzó a saborear la entrepierna de Torunn.

Ella empezó a gemir descontroladamente. Era una sensación totalmente placentera y la sentía por primera vez en su vida. Los minutos pasaban y Torunn sentía que su primer orgasmo vendría pronto, hasta que él se detuvo y volvió a estar encima de ella, observándola con sudor en su frente y totalmente roja y le preguntó con la mirada si quería dar el siguiente paso.

Torunn sólo lo besó como respuesta y empezó a ayudarle para que él se quitara la ropa entré besos.

Una vez desnudos, Loki comenzó a entrar en ella de forma lenta, a la vez que Torunn ahogaba gemidos de dolor y placer mezclados.

Cuando entró por completo en ella, empezaron los movimientos lentos para no lastimarla, pues era virgen y Torunn no paraba de gemir.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, los movimientos de Loki se fueron intensificando y pasaron a ser un poco más rápidos, sacándole gemidos y gritos más fuertes a Torunn, que lo excitaban más y hacia que él diera movimientos más rápidos dentro de ella.

Torunn alcanzó su primer orgasmo y Loki lo hizo después, aún dentro de ella. Loki esperó unos segundos para que ella se calmara y después, salió de ella, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre que salía de su interior y que representaba que su virginidad se había esfumado.

La limpió con la sábana que cubría la cama, y después, se arroparon entre ellos, abrazándose mutuamente.

Torunn durmió en el pecho de Loki, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño y con una pequeña sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro, y ahí, Loki la contempló unos minutos antes de dormirse él también, y se preguntó qué había hecho ella para que terminara enamorándose de la niña que alguna vez entrenó y enseñó.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que él también cayó en el sueño, con su mano entrelazada con uno de los cabellos de Torunn, y soñó con unos orbes avellanas, así como Torunn lo hizo con esmeraldas verdes.


End file.
